


tell me the truth

by xmindclusterx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen imagine, F/M, Imagines, One Shot, The Flash imagine, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmindclusterx/pseuds/xmindclusterx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been dating Barry Allen for almost a year, but between all the secrets, late arrivals, and made up stories, you’ve had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: means 'Your Name.' 
> 
> Insert your name where you see Y/N.
> 
> I originally posted this to my tumblr page.

It was half past seven and Barry was late, again, after he swore he wouldn’t be for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He was a busy guy working as a CSI and you understood that, but lately things have been different. If plans weren’t cancelled entirely, he would have to suddenly take off, even on his days off after you two have made plans. There were a couple times when he said he was working and you would go to surprise him only to find he wasn’t even there. Time after time you’ve given him the benefit of the doubt, but how could you continue doing so when all you do is catch lie after lie? How can you have a relationship without trust and so many secrets? It’s become frustrating and you’ve had enough.

You checked your phone one last time before standing from your seat and began to put your jacket on. As you walked over to toss away your empty coffee cup in the trash, you noticed Barry rushing into the café making his way toward you. His lips parted open to speak, but your hand went up to stop him before a word could be uttered.

“I don’t want to hear it, Barry.” You stated sternly as you walked passed him and made your way out of the café.

Barry sighed heavily and walked after you, “Y/N, please, wait. I can explain. There was a case that came up last minute and—”

“I mean it. I don’t want to hear it anymore. I’m done.”

“What do you—are you breaking up with me?” his tone sounded stunned.

You reached your car in the parking lot then turned to face him as hot tears began to fill your eyes. It was hurting you to do this, you really did like him, you fell in love with him, but this was the last straw. “I’m sick of all the broken plans, empty promises, the lies. I’m tired, Barry. This isn’t a relationship I want to be in.”

The expression on his face showed he was truly perplexed. He brought his hands up to cup your face, but you quickly turned your head. “Y/N, I know I’ve broken a lot of plans and made some promises I didn’t exactly keep, but my job is really demanding right now and I never lied to you.”

Your eyes went from sorrowful to resenting in mere seconds; the fury began running through your veins after that statement and you huffed a breath. “You never lied to me? You have a lot of nerve.”

You turn around to grab your car door handle, until Barry gently grasps your wrist. “What do you think I lied to you about?”

“Where should I start? How about the times you told me you were working. To surprise you, I went to your job with coffee for you, on more than one occasion, only to find you weren’t even on the schedule.” He goes to open his mouth, but you continue speaking to intentionally cut him off. “Or a couple times when you told me you were going to hang out with Iris only to find out you weren’t actually with her, because she called asking if you were with me.”

His gaze fell to his shoes then back up to meet your eyes. “—I can explain.”

“Is it someone else? Are you seeing someone else?”

“No! No. That’s not it.” He sighed.

“Then what is it, Barry?!” you shouted as tears began to roll down your cheeks. “Tell me the truth…”

He swallowed densely and opened his mouth only to have no words. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but all he said was nothing.

His eyes sadly locked with yours and he reached a hand out to touch yours. You promptly pulled your hand away before contact was made then wiped the tears off your face. “Goodbye, Barry.”

“Please, don’t go, Y/N.” he pleaded softly as his voice partially cracked.

Without hesitation you opened your car door and got into the vehicle, then swiftly turned it on and drove off.

Barry desperately wanted to tell you who he really was, what it was that he was really hiding, but he knew that by telling you the truth it could put you at dangerous risk and he loved you too much to do that. 

He felt a tear fall down his face and didn’t bother wiping it off; he slid his hands into his pockets and began to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated. It lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to make improvements.


End file.
